


Make It Stop

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anakin has a flashback. Obi-Wan is there. It helps. It's not enough.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Make It Stop

Anakin shook as he clung to his partner, burying his face into the older man's shoulder. He wanted to forget, wanted to block out the pain. The ghosts of touches he still felt on his skin, the burning ache where he had been violated.

He couldn't even bring himself to cry.

Obi-Wan rocked him back and forth, hushing him softly. He made no sound. The sentiment was not for anything spoken out loud.

Six years. Six years and he could still feel it as though it were happening.

Obi-Wan held him tightly, the pressure a constant reassurance that he was safe. But he wasn't. Not really. He never would be again. Tonight was a reminder.

No matter how long he might go without a relapse, how many nights he might have free from the visceral flashbacks, it seemed they would always return.

He wanted to die.

Instead he clung to the one thing that kept him sane and hoped this would be temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ok


End file.
